1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to computer coolers and more particularly to such a computer cooler with a light emitting arrangement and other improved characteristics.
2. Related Art
Fans have been widely used as means for cooling operating components of computer. Also, transparent computer cases are commercially available. Thus, continuing exploitation of combined fan and transparent computer case is deserved to research.